1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical stamping and drawing presses, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for an adjustable stroke connection for adjusting the stroke length of the press slide.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mechanical presses, it is often desirable to adjust or change the stroke length of a reciprocating member, for example, the slide, to which stamping tooling is installed. In some conventional toothed adjustment systems, there is a tendency for the system parts to wear after a certain period of operation time. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus or system which may be utilized to quickly, easily, and accurately adjust the stroke length of the slide or other press parts.